


In Life as in death

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, King's Landing, POV Alternating, Season/Series 08, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Erano sempre stati legati.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Life as in death

Erano sempre stati legati.

Fin dalla nascita, anzi prima ancora di nascere loro due erano stati legati, il legame tra lei e Jaime era qualcosa di indissolubile ai suoi occhi. Avevano provato in tanti a separarli, prima la lady loro madre, poi Robert e infine quella guerra ma lei sapeva che erano sforzi inutili.

Robert non aveva mai sospettato nulla ma Jon Arryn … per fortuna era morto ma come potevano capire il legame speciale che la univa al suo gemello? Lei e Jaime erano destinati a stare insieme, tornare ad essere uniti come erano stati nel grembo materno, era il loro destino. Anni e anni di incontri segreti non solo dettati dalla lussuria ma da un sentimento più forte della tenerezza e più duraturo della passione: amore.

Per amore di Jaime aveva sopportato quell’umiliazione che avrebbe annientato una donna meno forte ma non lei, aveva donato il suo cuore al suo gemello fin da bambini, poco importava che ci fosse qualcun altro a divedere il suo letto o che fossero lontani, lui sarebbe sempre stato il grande amore della sua vita, la sua metà e quello non poteva cambiare. Gli aveva dato tre figli perché nessuno guardando Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen avrebbe mai pensato che fossero di Robert, volevano semplicemente crederci e lei non aveva mai smentito le loro ipotesi.

Robert, il cugino Lancel, Euron … loro non contavano nulla, erano solo un diversivo nelle notti solitarie, Robert nemmeno quello e Rhaegar era solo un ricordo infantile.

Rivederlo in quel momento era pura follia, tutto stava per terminare ma almeno di lei avrebbero detto che se n’era andata come una vera regina, la ragazza-drago e quel nano deforme di Tyrion sarebbero stai ricordati come coloro che avevano permesso quel massacro, non lei. E lui era lì, di fronte a lei, come se non fosse trascorso un giorno.

Le sembrò naturale che lui fosse lì, erano nati insieme ed era giusto che morissero insieme, Jaime forse voleva salvarla ma era inutile ormai affrettare la sua morte, che morissero insieme o che lei morisse per mano sua non le importava. Pensò per un istante al loro bambino ma … la profezia parlava di tre figli e lei tre figli aveva avuto, forse anche quello era destino pensò amaramente.

Lei e Jaime, uniti nella morte come lo erano stati nella vita, in un legame che il popolino e i septon avevano condannato ma che per lei era forse il sentimento più puro che mai avrebbe provato.

***

Non ricordava un momento della sua vita senza di lei.

Cersei non era stata solamente sua sorella ma anche il primo grande amore della sua vita e l’unica persona verso cui avesse sempre mostrato una lealtà incondizionata, che lo meritasse o meno. Sua sorella aveva della determinazione ma era sempre stata incapace di scegliersi i migliori alleati ma non l’aveva mai incolpata di questo, non avrebbe potuto. Lui e Cersei erano una cosa sola, poco importava che fosse sbagliato secondo i septon, loro due sapevano che nel loro amore non poteva esserci nulla di sbagliato.

Erano destinati a stare insieme fin da bambini, e lo erano sempre stati malgrado il mondo esterno, aveva scelto di prendere il mantello bianco solamente per starle vicino ed essere sicuro di non sposarsi rinunciando alla sua eredità pur sapendo che avrebbe fatto infuriare suo padre e lord Tywinn Lannister odiava vedere i suoi progetti fallire ma Cersei veniva per prima, da sempre. Aveva accettato che lei sposasse quell’ubriacone di Robert Baratheon solamente perché prima o poi sua sorella doveva sposarsi ma i figli di lei erano suoi, tre ragazzi Lannister biondi come lui e tutta la sua famiglia.

Aveva creduto di poter trovare un’alternativa con Brienne ma non meritava la fanciulla di Tarth, Brienne meritava un uomo migliore, non un regicida incestuoso, la loro era stata una breve parentesi perché il suo posto era con Cersei. Sapeva bene che così sarebbe morto ma non gl’importava, sentiva di aver evitato la morte troppo a lungo inoltre sembrava quasi destino che dovessero morire insieme, come insieme erano nati.

Lui e sua sorella si meritavano, i gemelli Lannister morti insieme … quanto avrebbero potuto dire i bardi di loro se solo avessero saputo la profondità del loro amore.

E lei era lì, e gli sembrò che non fosse passato un giorno, Daenerys Targaryen avrebbe distrutto tutto ma almeno lui sarebbe riuscito a salvare sua sorella, l’avrebbe portata lontano dove sarebbe stato facile ricominciare solamente loro due. Della casata si sarebbe occupato Tyrion, forse era giusto così e lui e Cersei sarebbero stati insieme, com’era destino che fosse: insieme per tutta l’eternità, uniti nella morte come lo erano stati nella vita e anche oltre.

Gli sovvenne per un istante il pensiero del loro bambino, il quarto figlio che le avrebbe dato ma fu un secondo, doveva salvare Cersei e poi avrebbero pensato a dove e a come ricominciare, i gemelli Lannister per sempre insieme perché niente avrebbe potuto distruggere il loro amore.


End file.
